Hinata's Victim
by Mika Casey
Summary: ShinoHina. Shino gets injured in battle, and Shino cares for him. Fluffy. :


**Disclaimer**: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And the song lyrics in this are from "Victim" by Trapt.

_Let me play._

Hinata was running through the forest at top speed, Kiba dashing behind her. She didn't even stop to think. When they had heard Shino's voice call out in fright, they had started to run. Shino had been scouting ahead on their passage to an isolated village up in the mountains. If Shino was scared, there was serious trouble. The bug-nin never expressed his emotions, and to hear his voice filled with such a negative feeling ripped her heart in two.

She skidded to a halt when she got to a small clearing. She saw Shino face down in the grass, unmoving. A Sound ninja was looking down at his still body, chest heaving and face red with anger. Kiba, blood pumping with adrenaline, went flying in rage at the Sound ninja, howling like a wolf. The foreign ninja noticed the dog-nin advancing on him and raced off into the trees, the canine boy following in hot pursuit. Hinata was sure Kiba would shred the other ninja for harming Shino.

Hinata crouched down over her fallen comrade fearfully. If he was dead, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Her hand rested gently on his back. She detected a faint rise and fall in his chest. He was breathing, but barely. Tears filled her eyes are relief spread through her body. But, after a few moments of letting her nerves settle, her common sense kicked in. The grass around him was soaking up crimson blood. His injuries had to be tended to, and fast.

In case the Sound ninja's team was nearby, Hinata had to move his body. She turned him over, noting a long gash in his chest and a bruise on his forehead. His jacket was soaked in blood from the wound. She didn't know how she would transport him, because he was so much taller than her seemed so much heavier. She crouched behind his head, thinking as quickly as she could. But as she pulled her head into her lap and hooked her arms under his, she realized that he wasn't as heavy as she had thought. She looked around, looking for somewhere safe to take him and treat him. She spotted a cave a few yards away, and dragged him into it as quickly as she could.

She rested his head on a smooth rock, so he was propped up a little, and kneeled at his side, stripping him of his jacket and shirt with her knife.

_I've been dying to let you in._

There was a foot long gash in his chest, stretching from his left nipple where his bottom right rib was beneath his skin. It was shallow. She peered into the gash, not noticing any damage beyond the skin and fatty tissue. She sighed in relief. Taking her backpack off of her back, she set it on the ground beside her. Taking out a needle and medical string, she strung the tiny metal instrument. She hoped he would not come to as she stitched him up. Tying a knot at the end of the string, she began to sew. She steadied him with her other hand, feeling the distressed kikaichuu under her fingers. She sewed the wound together as tightly as she could. She knew this was going to scar.

_It's all I wanna be  
So won't you take it from me._

As she treated her teammate, she thought about him and everything they had been through. Shino and Kiba were two of Hinata's best friends, but with Shino, she felt a little different. His mysterious and stoic nature intrigued and, to some extent, attracted her. He was always strong for her. She knew he really cared about her and Kiba, and that couldn't be said about many people he knew.

_I wonder  
Why the less I get the more I give._

Naruto was a different story. She did look up to the orange-clad boy, and liked him to some extent. But that would be nothing more than a juvenile crush. She didn't share the same link with Naruto that she did with Shino. Her feelings were so much deeper with Shino. If Naruto rejected her, she might be a little sad. Maybe shed a few tears, yes. But if Shino refused her affection, she would die inside. He was part of her existence.

_It's all I wanna be  
So won't you take it from me._

When Hinata was done, she rewrapped him in his bloodstained jacket. His shirt was ruined, so she stuffed it into her backpack. She slowly buttoned the buttons on his coat, working her way from the bottom of the jacket to the top. She left his collar unbuttoned, in case blood came out of his mouth. That would mean internal injury, and she wouldn't know what to do then. Trying to push away her worries, she put her head on his chest, listening to his ragged breathing and the movement of his kikaichuu.

_I want your eyes  
I want your eyes on me._

Shino's eyes fluttered open, but not to Hinata's knowledge. His sunglasses hid his widened eyes as he observed her head on his chest. He cringed as he felt the pain in his chest. He brought his hand up to rest on her raven black hair. She had been growing it out, and it felt silky between his fingers.

Hinata looked up, cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "S-sorry, Shino-kun." She took her head off his chest, and his hand fell to his side.

He smiled. This was the first time Hinata had seen him smile, and she couldn't help but beam back at him. His smile was so beautiful. He addressed her softly through his smiling lips. "No apology is needed."

_I want your eyes  
I want your eyes on me._

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Hinata spoke again. "What color are your eyes?" She asked him, wanting to make conversation. She didn't think he would respond the way he did.

"Find out for yourself." He told her warmly.

Hinata was taken aback. Shino never took off his glasses. Maybe he was delirious. "A-are you sure?" She stuttered, a bit confused at his instructions.

"Completely." His lips were still curved up in a small smile.

She reached forward with her peachy hand to his face. Her pinky finger brushed against his nose, sending a shiver throughout her whole body. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the middle of his sunglasses and she pulled them away, revealing the dark orbs underneath.

_I want your eyes  
I want your eyes to see._

His eyes were midnight black. At first glance, they seemed cold. But as she gazed deeper into them, she saw his obvious pain, and a bit of amusement and affection. She didn't realize he could feel such jovial emotions.

She wondered what the object of the affection in his eyes was. He was looking right into her eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

"Shino-kun, why do I see fondness in your eyes?" She asked, breath taken away by the beauty of his irises.

His smile got bigger as the edges of his lips turned up a little more. "You haven't figured it out yet, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, hope crawling through her mind like a parasite. It took away all of her other senses, and all she could do was focus on the bug-nin before her.

"It's you." He told her, voice loving and placid. "Hinata-chan, I love you. I've loved you ever since you presented me with your friendship. I don't care if you still have feelings that loudmouth, Naruto; I just wish for you to know what I love you. And nothing will ever change that." His eyes reflected what his words were saying.

Hinata's eyes were wide open with astonishment. She put down his sunglasses on the cave floor, and leaned in to his face.

_I want someone to notice me._

Hinata kissed Shino. He hadn't expected it at first, but when he realized what she was doing, he kissed her back blissfully. His mouth was a bit open, as was hers, but their tongues didn't move. They didn't need to. Their lips were locked, and that was enough to make Hinata shake like a leaf in an autumn breeze. Electrical currents rippled through her, making her quaver. His kiss was so powerful, so full of adoration. She forgot how to breathe.

He pulled away from her, even though she wanted to stay with her lips on his forever. The smile had been wiped from his face by the kiss, but it returned then his face was unoccupied. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

_I wanna be your new victim._


End file.
